Simplemente Amor
by tenoh alexs
Summary: Lena & Yulia Taty Esperando a ser comprendida yulia regresa de nuevo casa. a que sus padres la entiendan, pero el destino la hace tropezar con un angel caido demostrando que todos necesitamos de ayuda no importa quien la brinde. mal sumary


**SIMPLEMENTE A M O R**

Si alguien me preguntara. Si quisiera cambiar mi vida, contestaria "si" y agregaria "es mas, es mejor que en la vida no existiera un error como yo" ahora en la obscuridad de la noche; conduciendo un fiat que quizás es lo único bueno de mi corta vida y por supuesto la pequeña carga que duerme en el asiento de atrás. Es hasta estos momentos que pienso "por que me deje engañar si realmente nunca lo ame"; "por que quise algo que en mi no es verdadero".¿Por qué?, lo único que ahora deseo es regresar a Moscú tal vez reencuentre mi vida para poder seguir adelante.

Millones de disyuntivas se formaban en la mente del Yulia Volkova una joven pianista moscovita que salió un día de casa para logra su sueño de tocar piano en Viena y así lo hizo pero no exactamente como quería pues toco en Viena; Si, pero en bares de quinta sin beneficio de ser escuchada en grandes teatros de opera u auditorios conoció a mucha gente; sí, conoció a gente burda sin beneficio solo parásitos; de la vida misma y entre esa tanta gente conoció al padre de Viktoria. Estúpidamente quiso cambiar con él, siendo un fracaso su deseo de cambio pues a ella no le atraían los hombres y él no dejaría de ser un vividor. Recordó con nostalgia el día en que su padre la había visto besando a una amiga en el 7º grado, bueno para eso ya no había remedio.

No sabia sí regresaría a casa de sus padres se había marchado en; no muy buenos términos con su madre. Así que tomo la decisión de pasar su primera noche en un hotel no muy lejos del centro de la ciudad; eso era lo que por el momento seria mejor. Por medio de las luces noto una señal y un letrero que anunciaba bienvenido a Moscú y su corazón se acelero viejas alegrías recorrían su mente; pero en seguida se fueron borrando por que eran mas las penas de su pasado las que regían sus memorias ahora desenterradas. Fue guiando el fiat por las calles aledañas en la zona de hoteles noto un crecimiento notorio de mujeres con ropas sensuales listas para el mejor postor; no dio mayor importancia a este cambio y continuo con la búsqueda de un lugar donde descansar aun que no contó con que una noche en un hotel costase tantos rublos pues al entrar a dicha zona de hoteles de paso y en otros no vieron con buenos ojos ("como se atreven a juzgar") el ver a una mujer sola con una pequeña en brazos.

Era el octavo hotel en que no la admitían según ellos por que sus habitaciones estaba ocupadas; pero era evidente que al ver en sus brazos a una pequeña ellos vislumbraban lloriqueos y gritos de la niña. Algo desesperada pensó en estacionar el coche cerca de un lugar vigilado por autoridades y dormir en él para quizás sentirse segura con la vigilancia gratis, si es que se le puede llamar segura a la policía a esas horas de la madrugada. Volvió al interior del auto abriendo la puerta trasera para colocar en su interior a la niña aun dormida con un par de cobertores encima se cercioro que estuviera bien cubierta "no te preocupes amor todo saldrá bien" y cerro la puerta, justo en ese instante se asusto.

Pelirroja --- oye amigo tienes fuego --- pregunto; era natural que con la noche se confundiera la joven prostituta, pues Yulia iba vestida de pantalón y gabardina mmm... algo grandes (se los robo al padre de Viktoria) pero enseguida cuando Yulia mostró su rostro con ayuda del alumbrado publico rectifico --- oops lo siento amiga...je tienes para encender mi cigarrillo ---

Yulia afirmo con la cabeza e inmediatamente saco su encendedor de su chaqueta interior de la gabardina y el fuego salió de el con un leve chasquido. La pelirroja se coloco el cigarrillo en sus labios delicadamente y dio una leve succión. El cigarrillo cobro calor y la pelirroja agradeció.

Pelirroja --- gracias me salvaste, he tenido una noche muy ajetreada y ya necesitaba un poco, je tu sabes... de "respiro" (sacando una bocanada de humo) tu no eres de aquí ¿verdad preciosa? --- Yulia tardo en comprender lo de un"respiro" pero rápidamente contesto a la joven pelirroja

Yulia --- si soy de aquí solo que he regresado después de mucho tiempo ---

Pelirroja --- oh valla ¿y no crees? que es muy tarde par que tu y.... el pequeñín estén por estos lugares --- pregunto mientras el cigarrillo volvía a sus labios y miraba ligeramente alrededor de ellas como esperando a no ser vistas

Yulia --- lo se, pero acabamos de llegar mi pequeña y yo de un largo viaje desde Viena y créeme conducir casi mas de cuatro semanas nos grato para la espalda y menos par mi trasero pero nadie nos quiere dar alojamiento en donde es barato y en otros no me alcanza el dinero. Pensaba pasar la noche cerca del modulo de vigilancia de la policía por lo menos por esta noche mañana ya veré si veo de nueva cuenta a mis padres.---

La pelirroja medito lo dicho por aquella ojiazul que por alguna extraña razón le pareció agradable, miro el reloj de su muñeca eran las 4:37 en ese horario la clientela era casi nula y seguramente su proxeneta estaría ocupado con alguna de sus chicas así que no había nada mas que descansar. Y propuso.

Pelirroja --- te invito a mi casa, seguramente a esta hora karin debe de estar divirtiéndose y yo estoy muerta...y prosupuesto tu también; claro si no te importa estar con alguien de... de la vida fácil --- comento con algo de sorna ante las ultimas palabras Yulia sonrió y contesto agradecida

Yulia --- gracias, espero no ser una molestia para ti esta noche, en serio te lo agradezco --- Yulia no sabia exactamente decir --- con un sofá será suficiente para mi y Viktoria;--- la joven pecosa sonrió ante tal comentario contestando

Pelirroja --- te parece si lo vemos cuando estemos allá, incluso hay garage para tu auto --- tiro su cigarrillo y froto sus manos acercándolas después cerca de su boca, una acción común para calentar sus manos y agrego --- aparte ya tengo algo de frió je bueno mas que "algo" tengo mucho frío --- Yulia se llevo las manos a la boca

Yulia --- oh si prosupuesto deja abrir la puerta --- acto seguido con su llave abrió la puesta del copiloto y antes de cerrar la puerto saludo a la joven pelirroja presentándose --- por cierto me llamo Volkova, Yulia Volkova mucho gusto --- y extendió su mano. La pelirroja hizo lo propio

Pelirroja --- el gusto es mío Yulia yo soy Katina, Elena Katina; pero puedes decirme Lena.

**C**

Reclamos aceptados ^^


End file.
